As the popularity of digital content continues to rise, people seek to consume movies, television shows, web pages, and other content more and more. As different form factors of computing devices proliferate, this digital content is accessed in different ways, as well as in places traditionally reserved for face-to-face conversation, such as kitchen tables and other common areas. People in such a situation may choose to view content on their own computing device, such as a smart phone or tablet; however, people may also desire to have a single device that can be shared by multiple people in an efficient and communal manner.